


Bleed

by cancellable



Series: Noelle and Lia [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Female Gallaghers AU, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Slapping, Light Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancellable/pseuds/cancellable
Summary: She knows her sister could have fucked her way to the top and left her behind.She could have settled down and married some old bloke with more money than sense.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Noelle and Lia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214108
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HEARD ME.
> 
> cw. due to Lia being super drunk.

Lia was not a lady. 

She drank too much, she swore too much. She fucked everything that moved.

"Did he make you come?," Noelle asks as she unzips her sister's stupid oversized jacket. She knows the answer before Lia manages to tell her mouth to move.

Lia is lying sideways on the double bed that Noelle should be sharing with her steady boyfriend. She's plastered beyond recognition, eyes half-closed and eyeliner smudged. She looks like a goddess. Her lips are swollen and her lipstick is gone. Noelle feels the distinct urge to slap her awake.

Lia got into fights. Lia had hooked up with basically every rockstar she and Noelle had crossed paths with. Lia had kissed and groped at least six different famous women (including her own fucking sister) and her escapades were plastered all over print and TV.

She's slurring some nonsense now, never bothering to answer the question. "He was so hot, Noelly! His dick--" 

"Shut up," Noelle balls her fists for a second before regaining enough control to start undoing her sister's trousers.

Lia was beautiful enough to be a popstar. She was beautiful enough to be a movie star. She was beautiful enough to be a lady.

She was beautiful enough that she could do all those things and people still wanted to see her on their TV.

Noelle would not be afforded that privilege.

Lia is reaching out with clumsy hands, trying to pull on Noelle's clothes, trying to pull her face close so she can kiss her, but Noelle is too angry to give her that.

The press loved them. Something pretty to look at and someone clever to talk to. 

Because Noelle was different. She was the smart one. She played guitar. She looked _okay_. 

Noelle knows that they wouldn't give a second thought to her songs if it weren't for Lia's husky raw vocals that shouldn't be coming out of a pair of lips worthy of a work of art.

The smell of sex hits Noelle's nostrils like a train, the disgusting stench of whatever scumbag Lia let inside her this time and her sister's characteristic smell that she should be ashamed of having memorized.

When Noelle sees an unmistakable drop of come drip out of her sister's hole she can't help but stand back up in horror and, when Lia bites her lip and looks away like this is funny-- like this is _cute_ she can't stop herself from straddling her and giving in to her earlier urge to slap her.

Lia half tries to return the slap but she's uncoordinated and, ultimately, fully aware she deserves it so Noelle has no problem swatting away her hands.

"You fucking dumb whore, d'you have any idea what you did?" she says reaching behind her to spread her sister's cunt lips, somehow assuming she can measure exactly how much of that loser's come is inside her.

"Yeah-- made a guy come, bet you can't, can you?," it takes a second for Noelle to parse out the retort, and she finds it so pathetic she doesn't say anything in return. Whatever. 

It's not the first time this has happened. Noelle makes sure Lia is on the pill, and she also has an IUD, but she's fucking stupid to think she can go around riding strangers without a condom. Noelle gets that flare of rage she gets often, where she wants to grab her sister by the shoulders and just shake her until she stops being such a slut and ruining their lives. 

The one that makes her dangerous and angry. Unpleasant. The kind that drives her to threaten to leave the band and to start dating the first showbiz dude that looked her way. The kind that made her accept a marriage proposal that she doesn't want.

Before she fully knows what she's doing she's kneeling between her sister's legs and feeling the acrid taste of come on her tongue. Lia lets out a little yelp then, her cunt still sensitive from the rough fuck earlier, and her clit pulsing desperately because, of course, the jerkwad didn't bother to make sure she had come.

Noelle knows it was inevitable for her to end the night like this. None of the losers her sister fucks ever satisfy her and night after night, since she was a teenager, she stumbles into Noelle's room drunk and half-fucked, looking for Noelle to fix it. 

Lia's cunt is perfect. The rosiest pink and the perfect shape, and her hair is soft and Noelle loves to run her fingers through it. Noelle knows she's not the only one that can make her come, but Lia always acts like she is. Sometimes that makes her angry. Sometimes it makes her sad.

Noelle has only let Lia make _her_ come a couple of times. She doesn't know why.

She dips her tongue inside her and tries to scoop out as much of the guy's come as she can. She doesn't know if she's going to give her sister what she needs or if she just wants to get it over with as soon as possible. She wonders if she should get her sister a morning-after pill, and who in the team might be most successful at getting one without the paparazzi catching them. The guy's come tastes bitter and wrong, despite being mixed with her sister's fluids. When her eyes fill up with tears she decides it's because nausea hit her and she doesn't think anymore about that.

She pushes her fingers inside Lia then, tries to dig out whatever is leftover. She licks her fingers clean and she doesn't stop until the fluid is clear and Lia smells like herself. 

Above her, Lia hasn't stopped making noises. Deep and high and breathy. Talking nonsense like _feels so good_ , and _right there_ , and _I love you_.

Noelle ignores her, like usual. She knows she doesn't mean any of that anyway.

When the main task is done, Noelle does what she does best, using her calloused fingers to stimulate her sister's most sensitive nerve endings, closing her lips around her clit. She knows the exact rhythm to get her close, she knows the exact moves to make her come.

Her sister's thighs tremble and occasionally squeeze around her head. She can feel her own cunt twitching in need the closer to orgasm Lia gets.

Noelle shouldn't but she reaches up to squeeze one of her sister's tits, and Lia takes that as some sort of invitation and ends up wrapping her lips around three of Noelle's fingers.

Noelle wonders if she can taste herself in them. If she can taste the guy or she forgot him already. If she can feel Noelle's own pulse as it throbs through her tongue. A full circuit. One that shouldn't exist.

Lia comes with a gasp, her muscles spasming wherever Noelle can feel her, her clit throbbing against her tongue and her cunt walls squeezing around Noelle's fingers.

Noelle thinks her orgasms last too long to be genuine, but she is not ready for that conversation. She pulls her fingers out from both ends of Lia slowly once Lia's body relaxes, and she can feel one of Lia's hands threading through her hair lovingly, clumsily, as she does.

"Thank you for looking after me, Noelly," Lia says, already dozing off, while Noelle can still feel the rhythmic contractions of her cunt against her tongue.

"Go to sleep, kid," is all Noelle says, unnecessarily, as she starts to sit up, already thinking about how to maneuver her sister into the bed and under the covers, just so that, in case someone walks in on them in the morning, they don't see she's sharing a bed with her naked sister.

"Wanna touch you--" the younger one slurs.

And Noelle, like always, says "in the morning, go to sleep," before deciding to hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and head to reception to request an additional room.

She knows her sister could have fucked her way to the top and left her behind. 

She could have settled down and married some old bloke with more money than sense and made their mother happy.

She asked her to join her band instead. Noelle said yes.

And to think that the press thought Noelle was jealous because she wanted to _be_ Lia.

**Author's Note:**

> Come save me [on tumblr](https://cancellablex.tumblr.com/)! xx


End file.
